


Lockwood's One Wish

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Professor Lockwood wished to be with his wife more than anything.





	Lockwood's One Wish

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Professor Lockwood wished to be with his wife more than anything. He recalled viewing her burning at the stake centuries ago. He winced while his students were loud. Their voices. Laughter. He never revealed fangs near the students. 

Professor Lockwood saw everyone. There was a new wish. End most lives.

 

THE END


End file.
